A Very Gleeful Baby
by gleeksinlove
Summary: Summary- Sequel to Upside Down. You don't have to read it to get the story but it could be helpful. Rachel is married to Finn they are raising Haley Rachel and Puck's baby.
1. Chapter 1

A Very Gleeful Baby

Summary- Sequel to Upside Down. You don't have to read it to get the story but it could be helpful. Rachel is married to Finn they are raising Haley Rachel and Puck's baby.

Chapter one-

Rachel put her two year Haley in a yellow dress and brushed her growing long brown hair back. Her husband Finn was at work, he had gotten promoted to her father's assistant which resulted into longer hours. Rachel was graduating in a couple weeks and had a job lined up. She would be working as the elementary school's music teacher and when Haley started school her tuition would be cut in half. She put Haley's hair in two braids and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Her daughter wrapped her arms around her and smiled.

"I love you mommy." Her daughter told her.

"I love you to the moon and back." Rachel said making her laugh.

Her doorbell rang, her and Finn moved out on their own a little while ago. They lived in a small 2 bedroom apartment but they made it work, and her fathers helped a lot with the money issues. She had gotten a bunch of free daycare from them too, she would drop Haley off and pick her up after school. She drove to school with Kurt and Finn would take the car so he could go to work on time. He started taking his classes online, while he insisted Rachel continue to get her high school diploma. She went over to answer her door and saw her best friend Kurt.

"Uncle Kurt." Haley said running to give him a hug.

"Look who is getting big." He said leaning down a picking her up, he gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Time for lunch." Rachel said putting Haley in her highchair. She handed her a plate with a small grilled cheese sandwich. She got her some apple juice and grabbed a plate for her and Kurt.

"You look tired hun." He told her.

"I'm exhausted." She said. "But Finn works twice as hard as me and he manages to do it with a smile." She continued.

"Want to take a nap I can watch Hal." Kurt said.

"I love you for that but I was going to put a movie on for her and do my homework." She explained.

"Well let's do homework and then you sleep, plus two weeks left of school and you have homework what gives?" He asked.

"Finals." She shrugged.

"Oh my god, I love." He said grabbing her wedding album. They looked through the pictures of Finn holding her up, her and Haley and Finn, her and Kurt. "Such a gorgeous wedding." He commented.

After Haley ate she put on Peter Pan and grabbed her backpack and started her history homework. Kurt sat next to Haley and told her about how here mom used to be like Tinker-bell and needed applause. They began to clap which made Rachel laugh and she walked over and kissed her daughters forehead.

"Mommy sings for me." Haley told Kurt.

"I bet you will sing one day." Kurt said pulling her onto her lap, Rachel cleaned the dishes and finished her homework. She looked at the time shocked to see that it was already almost 7. Haley had fallen asleep in Kurt's lap, Kurt had put in the Little Mermaid. Rachel picked her up and quietly brought her to the nursery she gently changed her diaper and put her into pajamas, and then put her in her bed. She kissed her forehead before turning the lights of and slowly backing out of the room.

"You are a really good mom Rach." Kurt told her.

"Thanks boo, you are a really good best friend." She said hugging him. They turned to see Finn caring groceries and unlocking the door. Rachel ran up to him and gave him a small kiss.

"How was work?" She asked putting the groceries away.

"Good your dad said he is letting me observe his next case." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned at gave him another kiss, and continued to put the groceries away.

"Hey Kurt you want to stay for dinner?" He asked giving him a small hug.

"I should probably go home and see our parents." Kurt laughed, Carole and Burt had married making them related.

"Say hi to my mom for me." Finn said.

"Oh and I would love to cook a dinner for everyone on Friday, my dad's, and Burt and Carole will you tell her?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." He said kissing her cheek and grabbing his backpack.

"What do you want for dinner?" Rachel asked.

"Chicken sounds good." He said.

"Okay give me ten minutes." She said grabbing some things from the fridge. Finn walked into Haley's room and smiled kissed her forehead and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal a baby lamb Rachel got her.

"I love you." He told her. And then slowly exited the room.

"She looks more like you everyday." Finn told Rachel.

"Lucky for me she got your kindness." She said kissing him.

"I love you." She said.

"You know I love you." He said hugging her again.

A/n: Whoo first chapter is done. 1. I used the chicken reference because we all know Cory loves chicken. And if you could review that would be amazing! Cause Reviews are love and the world needs love :D


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Gleeful Baby

Summary- Sequel to Upside Down. You don't have to read it to get the story but it could be helpful. Rachel is married to Finn they are raising Haley Rachel and Puck's baby.

Chapter two-

Rachel grabbed her daughters bag and stuffed animal lamb, she sling the bag over her shoulder and picked her daughter up. She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed her keys. She walked outside and put Haley in her car seat and put the bags of food in the backseat. She drove over to her old house where fathers still lived and grabbed Haley, she let her run up to the door while she grabbed the food and backpack. Her dad Daniel answered and picked up his granddaughter.

"Grandpa." Haley said giving him a hug.

"Baby girl." He said kissing her forehead, he say his daughter and grabbed a bag of the food and kissed her cheek.

"Hi daddy." Rachel said.

"Hi Ray-Bear." He said using her nickname, the same one she had used since she was a little girl.

"So our husbands are working they said they would be home in an hour, and Carole Burt and Kurt are coming at 4:30." Rachel told her dad taking out some food and getting some pots and pans.

"Sounds good, I'm going to start the cake." He said grabbing two eggs. Rachel put a movie on for Haley and gave her a coloring book and crayons. She began making the turkey and vegetables. While her dad was waiting for his cake to bake he set the table. The door rang and Rachel grabbed Haley from running to answer it by picking her up and grabbed the handle. She saw Kurt and Carole and Burt holding plates.

"Darling, gorgeous." Kurt said kissing Rachel's cheek and Haley's forehead.

"Kurt." Haley said trying to reach out and hug him. He grabbed her a gave her a huge hug.

"I'm glad you guys to come." Rachel said giving Carole a hug and Burt and pat on the back.

"Of course, you look lovely as usually." Carole told her.

"Aw thank you Carole I was thinking you look amazing too." Rachel responded, Rachel grabbed Haley and gave her a kiss on her nose.

"Grandmama." Haley said giving her a hug as Rachel handed her to Carole.

Rachel excused herself and went to finish preparing the rest of the food, her father Daniel now icing his cake turned and gave her a small hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm very proud of you Rach." He told her.

"Thank you daddy." She said feeling weird calling him a name a little kid would use but she was only 18. As soon as she find out she was pregnant she quickly absorbed any adult like traits, or ones she didn't have already. Finn took a little longer to grow into the man he is today, he still loves goofing up but takes work very seriously. When Haley first started to crawl he would watch her every move to make sure she didn't hurt herself. She smiled to herself and felt her phone go off, it was an email from Noah. He sent her a picture of him in his uniform with the caption _Looking sharp huh? _She read down and saw he would be in Lima and wanted to see Haley. She took a deep breathe and responded telling her to call him when he arrived.

"Mommy." Haley said looking up and her holding her lamb in one hand.

"Yes baby girl?" She asked picking her up.

"I love you." She said putting her head in Rachel's chest.

"I love you too, more than anything." Rachel said kissing her tiny forehead. They heard a door jingling and Haley shot up hoping it was her dad and Rachel was hoping it was Finn too. She opened the door and saw her dad Mark and Finn talking about a case.

"Daddy!" Haley yelled, Rachel handed Haley to Finn and gave him a small kiss, and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Darling." Mark told Rachel she smiled and Finn handed Haley to Mark because she was trying to jump over to him.

"Papa." Haley said giving him a hug, Rachel smiled at all the people in the room, after everyone they had loved her and were there for her and her small family.

"You are working too hard, both of you." She said hugging her husband and talking to her dad.

"Finn has great potential as a lawyer." Her father said. She leaned in and gave him another kiss, she felt them both smile after.

"You two lovebirds." Kurt said walking over, Finn and him did their little handshake and Rachel pulled them both into a hug.

"Did I ever tell you how glad I am we are now related." She told Kurt.

"Everyday." He smiled.

They all walked over to the table, Rachel put Haley in her highchair near the table and sat next to Finn and Kurt. Burt and Carole sat next to each other and couldn't stop smiling. Her fathers kept laughing and caught up with each when they sat next to each other.

"So I got the photos from the wedding and there are some really great ones of all three of you." Carole said grabbing an envelope and handing it to Rachel. Rachel was her maid of honor, Kurt was the best man and Finn was a groomsmen and Haley the flower girl.

"Thank you, we can look at these at home." Rachel said smiling and sliding them into her purse.

"Oh so tonight can we have a totally girls night." Kurt asked Rachel, Haley started clapping her hands together.

"Yes, but since finals are next week I have to study some." Rachel said grabbing some vegetables. She put some on Haley's plate to which in response Haley wrinkled her nose, like Finn didn't when they did something they didn't want to do.

"So we have some pretty exciting news." Carole said squeezing her husband Burt's hand. "I'm pregnant." Carole said smiling.

"That's great." Rachel and Kurt got up and gave her a small squeeze. Finn got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her how happy he was.

"Looks like Hal will have a new aunt." Kurt said excitedly.

"Yay." Haley said clapping her hands.

"That's amazing." Daniel said smiling.

After everyone finished eating Rachel grabbed Haley's stuff and her purse and turned to see Finn holding a sleeping Haley and saying goodbye to their parents. She said goodbye to everyone and looped her arm through Kurt's and walked to the car. Finn silently slipped Haley into her car seat and and climbed into the front. Kurt quietly got in the back as Rachel slid into the front seat they drove home without radio hoping to not wake Haley.

"I have to observe that case tomorrow so I'll be home a little late, but Kurt and you can have that girl day." Finn told her.

"Okay sweetie." Rachel said grabbing one of his hand.

"More fun for us." Kurt whispered to Rachel. She nodded and looked over a sleeping daughter and smiled.

A/N: Kk so a little preview: A guest will be in the next chapter and you will have to tune in to see who it is. Anyone have any guesses? To me what you thought! Reviews are amazing! And summer started today so reviews should be faster!


	3. Chapter 3

A Very Gleeful Baby

Summary- Sequel to Upside Down. You don't have to read it to get the story but it could be helpful. Rachel is married to Finn they are raising Haley Rachel and Puck's baby.

Chapter three-

Rachel woke up to her daughter jumping on her bed and laying between her and her husband. She picked her up and gave her a quick kiss and told her to go wake Kurt up for her. She nudged Finn and her turned to her and smiled she gave him a quick kiss and got out of bed. She went to the kitchen and put on some coffee for Finn and got some juice for Haley. Kurt rubbed his eyes and gave Rachel a small kiss on the cheek.

"Will you watch Haley for ten minutes so I can hop in the shower?" She asked him sweetly.

"Oh course, go." He told her smiling.

She took a really quick shower and put her wet hair in the bun and changed into a pair of sweat pants and Finn's old football shirt. She put some toast in the toaster and grabbed five eggs. She began to cook as she heard Finn hopping into the shower. Haley and Kurt were watching a children's program while she cooked. She grabbed four plates and put some eggs on each and a piece of toast and butter each one. She handed one to Kurt and put Haley in her high chair. Finn walked out wearing a suit and she handed him a plate to which he grabbed the toast and coffee to go, and a quick kiss.

"I got to go observe that case, I love you." He explained grabbing his briefcase.

"I love you too, have fun." She said kissing him.

"Bye daddy." Haley told him, he walked over and gave her a kiss on the top of her head and told her he loved her.

"Girls day starts now." Kurt said when Finn walked out the door, Haley clapped her hands and started laughing.

They put on old girl bands and Kurt applied a facial mask to Rachel's face and began braiding Haley's hair. She looked over at Kurt and laughed he had his bangs clipped back and had the green mask on.

"I'm glad we are best friends and now siblings in law." She said laughing.

"I am too boo." He reassured her.

"I miss the three musketeers though, you me and Mercedes." She said recalling when Mercedes had to move to Washington because her dad wanted to start his own dental company.

"Awh I do too." He said pulling Haley onto his lap. "But now we have a new one." He said referring to Haley and them, they heard a knock and Rachel went to go answer it.

"Noah." She said seeing him in his uniform and a blonde girl in a black dress, she looked down she was still in her sweats and her green mask was still on.

"Hey Rach, this is Quinn." He said making her notice they were holding hands, she looked at her and smiled.

"I don't usually look like this." Rachel said embarrassed.

"You can work that look so don't worry." Quinn told her smiling.

"Thanks, um come on in." She said opening the door, she picked Haley up and put and told her to say hi. Haley gave a little wave and clutched to her mom's neck. "I'll be right back." Rachel said.

"Hey Kurt." Puck said waving.

"Hi, you must be Quinn is it?" He said taking his hand out for her to shake.

"Yeah I am and you must be the fabulous Kurt." She said laughing.

"The one and only." He said smiling. Rachel walked out of the bathroom with the green mask off her face and Haley still holding on to her.

"Hi Haley." Quinn said sweetly.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Your hair looks very pretty." Quinn said.

"Thank you." Haley said looking up.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" Rachel asked.

"I'm okay." Puck responded.

"Me too." Quinn said nodding.

"We were having a girls day." Haley told Quinn.

"Sounds so fun." She responded.

"We were going to pig out and watch a romantic movie, you could join us if you would like to." Rachel said.

"I would love to but me and Noah were going to visit his mom." Rachel froze a little bit when she heard her call him Noah but shook it off.

"Tell her I said hi." She said looking at Noah.

"Of course my mom loves you." He laughed.

"Hopefully I'm that lucky." Quinn said smiling at Puck.

"You will be fine." He said pulling her into a hug. "We really should go though." He said to everyone.

"Bye Haley." Quinn said, Haley waved back and Noah blew her a kiss. They told everyone bye and Noah said he would email her later for any updates, Rachel nodded and closed the door.

"I like her." Kurt said after awhile.

"She's nice." Rachel agreed.

"She's pretty, but not as pretty as you mommy." Haley said sitting on Rachel's lap. Rachel began the movie and gave tiny kisses on her daughters head.

A/N: Tell me what you guys thought! I probably should have said guests not guest but that would have gave away to much. I still don't know if I should add Quinn as a regular or not tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A Very Gleeful Baby

Summary- Sequel to Upside Down. You don't have to read it to get the story but it could be helpful. Rachel is married to Finn they are raising Haley Rachel and Puck's baby.

A/N: Rachel has a bunch of flashbacks in this chapter and my friend read this and wanted to know if Finn was still a virgin so that will be cleared up too.

Chapter four-

Rachel looked at her daughter and saw she was very quickly dozing into sleep, it was the second romantic movie "The Notebook" and Haley was getting more tired. Rachel picked her up and slowly walked over to her room and opened the door. She laid her gently on the bed and tucked her in, she grabbed her stuff lamb and slipped it under her arm. She looked over at Haley and remembered the night she was conceived.

**That Night-**

_Rachel walked up to Finn's house and knocked lightly, he opened the door and looked freaked out. He kept running his hands through his hair and he couldn't meet Rachel's eyes. She looked at him confused and walked in slowly putting a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Finn what's wrong?" She asked. _

"_I need to tell you something." He said backing up. _

"_What is it." She asked worriedly. _

"_Santana kissed me." He said finally, she took a breathe and looked like she was about to cry. "She is going tonight." He said referring to the football banquet. _

"_She." Was all she could manage to say. _

"_Don't you trust me?" Finn asked. _

"_Yes it's just I don't trust you with her." She said. _

"_What's a relationship without trust, it's not one." He said angrily._

"_Are you breaking up with me?" She asked hurt._

"_I guess." He said not fully thinking it through. _

_She couldn't breathe, she felt like couldn't stand up, she grabbed her keys and quickly turned slamming the door not saying a word. She began to cry as she drove away and stopped when she saw a familiar face. _

"_Noah." She said running up to him. _

"_Rachel what's wrong?" He said pulling her into a hug._

"_We. We. Broke up." She said crying in between syllables._

"_What happened?" He asked. She filled him in on what happened and how he just decided to break up with her. _

"_I'm so stupid." She said crying. _

"_He was a jerk, Rach." He said rubbing her back, she looked at him and leaned in crashing their lips together. He kissed her deeply wanting this for awhile now then she pulled her shirt over her head. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked her. _

"_Yes." She said pulling his shirt off. He was gentle and caring but Rachel kept thinking about Finn. She didn't even think to ask if he had a condom and she wasn't on birth control but those thoughts never crossed her mind. The next morning she felt Puck's strong arms surrounding her. She looked over and gasped and slowly got out of his reach. She left a quick note saying she would call him but she had to go. She ran to her car and began to cry sinking into her seat. Her phone buzzed on the dashboard and she saw it was Finn she quickly stopped crying and answered. _

"_Hello." She whispered. _

"_Rach thank god I have been trying to call you all night." He said quickly. "Listen I still love you and you are the best thing in my life. I screwed up." He said worriedly. _

"_Finn it's okay." She said smiling. "I love you too." _

"_Good see you soon." He said before hanging off. She flipped her phone shut and looked over at Noah's house, she quickly drove off. _

Rachel shut the door and smiled at a passed out Kurt on the couch. She grabbed a blanket and quietly tucked him in. She kissed his forehead and turned the t.v off. She began cleaning up and threw away some candy boxes and popcorn. She saw a pink box in the trash and remembered when she find out she was pregnant.

_Rachel looked at the calendar, two weeks late that couldn't be good. She looked over and the clock and noticed it was three a clock. She smelled her dad making some sort of meat and felt her stomach lurch. She quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. She looked at herself in the mirror her hair in a messy bun and sweat all over her forehead. She grabbed her keys and drove to the nearest drugstore. She grabbed the pink box and a bag of barbecue chips and a large water and quickly paid and headed home._

"_Hey Rach I was just heading out, dinners ready." Her dad said kissing her forehead. _

"_Thanks dad, I'm not hungry." She said running up stairs to her bathroom. She chugged the water and peed quickly on the stick. She set her phone for three minutes which seemed to be the longest three minutes of her life. Finally the timer went off and she quickly grabbed the stick. Tears formed in her eyes as the pink plus sign flashed in front of her. Noah Puckerman had gotten her pregnant. _

Rachel smiled as she looked at the entertainment center, right above the t.v was pictures of her and Finn on their wedding with Haley next to them. Surrounding those pictures were some with all three at the park, zoo, and in the home. Their were baby pictures of Haley and some of her as a baby, one of her on her first birthday. Rachel looked at the wedding picture again and began to remember her honeymoon.

"_Are you sure it's okay?" Rachel asked her fathers again. _

"_Yes we are more than happy to watch Haley while you go on your honeymoon now go." He dad said laughing it was the third time he said yes._

"_Okay thank you." She said kissing their cheeks. She grabbed her daughter and picked her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Finn kissed her forehead too and then grabbed Rachel's hand. They took a taxi and drove to the airport, their honeymoon was just going to California for three days. When they arrived the manager upgraded them to a small apartment that was isolated but right on the beach. Finn lead her too the bed room where there was candles and it was lightly lit. _

"_We don't have to." He reassured her. _

"_No I want too." She said, she was now prepared and made sure everything was going to be safe and not lead to another baby. Finn was sweet and she actually enjoyed herself this time. She kissed him and after instead of crying this time she couldn't stop smiling. _

Rachel decided to take a quick nap and curled into her bed, when she woke up again she heard voices so she jumped up. She walked out to see Finn and Kurt teaching Haley to cook. They saw her and Finn walked up and gave her a kiss.

"We are making pizza's." Haley said clapping her hands.

"Yummy." Rachel said realizing how hungry she was. They all ate together and as Finn picked Haley up to go give her a bath Rachel remembered they first time they brought Haley home.

_Rachel was wheeled out of the hospital holding her tiny baby daughter which she felt like never letting go. Finn went and got their car and slowly put Haley in the car seat. Rachel slowly got in the front and gave Finn a huge kiss when he started the engine Rachel quickly turned to look at a sleeping Haley. _

"_I'm afraid to drive with her." Rachel told him. _

"_You are being silly." He said laughing._

_They walked in to the house and Rachel carefully carried Haley upstairs, Finn followed behind with the diaper bag. Rachel opened the door to the nursery where her dad's made a sign that said "Welcome Home Haley" and Rachel smiled. She gently put Haley's crib slowly putting the blanket glee club had given too her over Haley. Finn put on some soft classical music and dimmed the lights. That night Rachel was woken up at least six times before the morning started, Finn would wake up with her and sometimes they would switch off. She looked at the clock it was already seven and she was exhausted she hit her head on the pillow glad there was no school that day. _

With time it got easier and Rachel had made a routine and managed to get by the summer and junior year raising her daughter. She looked around and saw her best friend cleaning up, her daughter clinging to her husbands neck and smiled to herself. Rachel heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Mercedes!" She screamed.

a/n: Review! nothing makes me happy and plus i can see if you liked it or not so please tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

A Very Gleeful Baby

Summary- Sequel to Upside Down. You don't have to read it to get the story but it could be helpful. Rachel is married to Finn they are raising Haley Rachel and Puck's baby.

i do not own glee, unfortunately

Chapter five-

"Mercedes!" Rachel yelled pulling her friend into a huge hug. Kurt screamed along to and the did a group hug.

"Auntie M." Haley said hugging Mercedes, Finn gave her a small hug and continued in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked still hugging her.

"You think I would miss little misses birthday?" Mercedes said referring to Haley's third birthday, it was this saturday.

"I'm turning three." Haley said.

"I know tomorrow." Mercedes said holding Haley.

"Yep." Haley said hugging her aunt again.

After dinner Haley started to get sleepy so Rachel decided to give her a bath and then put her to bed. Rachel combed her daughters hair and put it through a long braid. She handed her the stuff lamb and Haley quickly dozed into sleep. Rachel walked back out to see Kurt and Finn filling Mercedes in the crazy things that have been going on. Rachel walked over and sat on Finn's lap and laid her head on his chest.

"Oh and Puck has a new girlfriend." Kurt said forgetting about Finn's issue with Puck.

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"Noah stopped by, I was going to tell you." Rachel said looking up at him.

"Oh." Was all he managed to say.

"Listen I should go, Mercedes you can stay at my house." Kurt said as the two got up, Rachel gave them both hugs. "See you tomorrow around noon."

"Kay bye guys." Rachel said getting up to walk them to the door. Once she closed the door she turned to looked at Finn. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Yes, I just didn't know how." She replied.

"Really?" He said not fully believing her.

"Yes." She said running into his arms.

"Okay I believe you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Want to go to sleep?" She asked raising in eyebrow hinting something that wasn't sleep.

"Okay." He said taking her hand as she led him to the bedroom.

The next morning Rachel got up early to decorate the living room, while Finn went to pick up the cake with Haley. She told him she would need at least an hour to finish the house up. She started with pink streamers and and then started blowing up pink happy birthday balloons. She grabbed the tiara she was going to let Haley wear and put in on the couch. She put a pink place cloth on the table and put punch and a bowl of pretzels and one of chips on the counter. Haley and Finn walked in she gave Finn a kiss and picked Haley up, Finn set the cake up and put three candles on it. He grabbed the plates and put them on the table next to the matching napkins. Rachel changed Haley into a pink dress and put her straight hair in a braided half up half down style. She grabbed the birthday tiara and placed it on her daughters head. The doorbell rang.

"Hello darling and happy birthday baby girl." Kurt said holing a pink wrapped box with a huge bow on it.

"Hey beautiful." Mercedes said picking Haley up and handing Rachel a white bag with pink tissue paper. Behind her were Carol and Burt, Carol now around three months showed up her baby bump. They both gave Rachel kisses on the cheek and handed her two gifts. Rachel put the gifts on the coffee table.

"Hey mom you look great." Finn said as she kissed his cheek.

Next Rachel's dad's walked in and gave Rachel a kiss on both her cheek's and gave their granddaughter a huge hug. Rachel took their gift and put it on the coffee table with the others. Rachel invited glee club and Brittany, Santana, and Matt and Mike all showed up together each holding a gift. Mr. Shue and his now finance Ms. Pillsbury were last.

"Haley thank everyone for the presents and coming." Rachel told her as the little girl clanged to her neck.

"Thank you all." Haley said smiling. They all laughed and Rachel looked at Haley's family of friends and smiled.

"It means a lot that you all came." Finn said putting his arm around Rachel's waist. The door bell rang again and Rachel thought if she was missing in one but couldn't think who it could be. She gave Haley to Finn and went to answer the door. When she opened the door Quinn and Puck were standing with a present in Quinn's hand and Puck's arm around her waist.

"Hi." Puck said first. Finn walked over and looked over at Puck confused and looked at Rachel who gave him the same look.

"You must be Quinn, I'm Finn." Finn said shaking her free hand and breaking the silence.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Come on in." Finn said opening the door.

"Finn." Puck said putting his hand out.

"Puck." He said shaking it back, finally willing to put everything behind him. Both boys smiled and then pulled into a hug.

"Can I open my presents?" Haley asked.

"Mhmm come on." Rachel said taking her hand. Burt and Carol had gotten her a dress with matching shoes, and a doll. Haley gave them both a hug and then opened Kurt's. He had gotten her a small pink purse, she ran up and he kissed her cheek. Next she opened Mercedes's who had gotten here a white floral skirt and a matching jacket. Haley went a gave Mercedes a huge hug and thanked her. Rachel's dad's got Haley a giant pink dollhouse that was Rachel's when she was little, her dad's built it when she was born. Rachel teared up a little when she saw it and both girls thanked them. Santana and Brittany got her dresses and Matt and Mike got her a teddy bear and doll. She thanked all of them and gave each one a hug. Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury got her a music system for toddlers and Haley gave them both hugs and thanked them. Quinn and Puck got her jacket with her name and a pink formal dress. Puck handed Rachel a charm that said Haley it matched the necklace she was wearing. She remembered when he gave her the necklace and got Haley's that now said her name and daughter. Rachel's said her name and mother both had little heart's; Rachel got the necklace and slid it on Haley's neck. Finn and Rachel got Haley a bike and some toys.

"Thank you guys for the wonderful gifts, now time for cake." Rachel said crying a little.

"What's wrong mama?" Haley asked.

"You are growing up so fast." She said picking her up. Haley blew out the candles and everyone got some cake. Rachel excused herself to get some air this whole thing being overwhelming.

"She is beautiful." Rachel turned to see Puck.

"Yeah she is." Rachel said whipping her tears.

"She's just like you." He commented.

"She is kind like Finn." She replied. "She has your green eyes." Rachel said after noticing his smile fade.

"There's one thing." He said shrugging.

"She has your laugh." Rachel continued.

"She does?" He said smiling.

"Yep." She said smiling.

"I really messed this up." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"If anything I did, I'm so sorry for how this turned out." She said putting her hand on his shoulder and then he pulled her into a hug.

"Sweetie." They both turned to see Quinn.

"I'm going back inside." Rachel said leaving them alone.

"Puck, are you really and truly over her." Quinn asked as soon as Rachel walked inside.


End file.
